


Peek-A-Boo

by Averia



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Spoiler learns one of the most important hero rules on the job: Never turn your back on anyone or anything.





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to be released back in October for Sladin Week Day #2: Temporary Alliances

Most days as a hero did not turn out very heroic. Especially not in Gotham.

Stephanie stayed close beside Dick, aware of the mutations the newest experiment of a crazed professor had let loose on Gotham, but far more aware of the lethal man walking beside them through the trenches.

Wilson was visiting Gotham too often. (Bruce's words, not hers, but she did agree, which happened scarcely.) And everyone knew he was up to something.

"You were Robin once, weren't you?"

Stephanie nearly tripped over her own feet in a very non-graceful way.

"Slade," Dick growled but Stephanie was far from offended, she was more than pleased to hear that someone as important as Deathstroke knew she had been Robin.

"Yes."

She could not really hide the smile on her lips and ignored the groan out of Dick's mouth. Wilson grinned back, which... ok, disturbing.

Why did she have to step into every trap like a non-suspecting tool?  _Ugh_. It was hard to get into the hero game so late. Compared to Dick and not to mention Cass, her brain seemed to work so differently. So... normal, even though her dad was not a normal person at all.

"Are you sure that we haven't been running in circles, Nightwing?"

"We haven't come across the slain crocodile, have we?" Dick asked, stopping and turning towards them. Stephanie suspected a glare at Wilson behind the lenses, but it was hard to read emotions on Dick's face when it was so dark and her night vision a train wreck of green and black.

"Don't make me responsible for your decisions, just because you tried to save me in order to satisfy your conditioned hero complex. I swallowed sewer water too, you know."

Stephanie wanted to groan, rolling her eyes behind the protection of her hood.

"You're just as horrible as I remember you being."

"What a compliment."

She hadn't known they were like  _this_. She should have stayed with Damian. Though then he would have probably complained about not being with Dick and Deathstroke. Sometimes Damian's jealousy went a little too far, though in this case, she was not sure who he was jealous of the most. Her and Deathstroke for stealing Dick's time or Dick for being so close and friendly with Deathstroke who was turning public enemy number one to Damian.

Whatever Dick had wanted to throw back, was cut short when a jolt went through his body. As if in slow motion his mouth opened, his arm jolted forwards while Wilson grabbed for him. It wasn't enough. Suddenly he was gone, the water swallowing him up and splashing together in a dramatic show of finality.

Stephanie blinked and for a second Deathstroke stood frozen as well, before they fell into a sprint, following the rippling water.

"What is it?" she screamed, falling slightly back. Dick was fast, Deathstroke faster but that thing, just too fast.

"A plant."

"Ivy?" she gasped out between steps in opposite to the calm voice that echoed out of the darkness in front of her.

"No," Wilson replied, "Though Ivy might try to get her fingers on the formula if she gets wind of this."

"We shou– _Oh_."

The darkness in front of them was moving. Everything was covered with twisting slithering plants. They would have to cut their way through the vines. 

_God damn it, Dick._

Barbara had told Cass and her about Batgirl's and Robin's early days. The number of times Dick had ended up in nothing short of bondage was excessive but Stephanie presumed this took the cake. Ivy would be so damn jealous.

"Well, uh, ladies first," Steph grinned under her mask, gesturing forward.

Deathstroke tilted his head, snorted.

Stephanie looked after him, took in a deep breath and followed, hoping this was not all part of some nefarious ploy.

It turned out it was not (maybe).

Dick was strung up against the opposite wall by plants, clearly unconscious by the way his wet hair fell over his face. Thick vines slithered over his body, one curling around his throat, and still out of breath Stephanie threw one of her Escrima just for it to barely nick the plant and fall to the ground with a thump.

"That's all you got?"

Her eye ticked.

"I'm sorry that I am not up to your standard, how about you do some work?"

"I’m the lady, remember?"

Dick swayed with the plants, the one curled around his throat growing longer with every second. It dragged over his mouth, pulling tighter around his throat in the process. He was turning blue, she thought, could not be sure under the dim light.

"Yes, the modern independent badass lady-woman," she snapped back, alarm rising in her voice when more vines broke out of the floor, weaving around the black-clad legs. "Would you please be my heroine?"

Wilson laughed. The sound echoed through the darkness.

"Of course, it's not often I hear the word please from a former Robin."

Stephanie grew red, ignored it and squawked when a hand tousled through her hair.

"And you are wrong; you fit right into my standards."

Steph opened her mouth, closed it and while her brain had a hard time catching up to what Deathstroke had meant, said villain ripped the vines off Nightwing's body, catching the half-unconscious crime fighter in his arms.

The vines seemed agitated, shooting out only to be cut short by the blade of a sword. All around them the plant started to rustle and Steph rushed forward to pick up her second Escrima once again.

Unconcerned by the attack, that would ultimately follow, Deathstroke’s head tilted as if Nightwing was saying something, but Steph could neither hear words nor see his mouth from her position. Wilson shifted his grip, and for a second Dick lay in the mercenary's arms like a proper damsel in distress, then he threw Dick over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You–," she cut her self off, throwing her arms up, "We don't even know if he has any injuries!"

"He doesn't," Wilson commented wryly, changing the grip on his sword to hold it in front of him with one hand and Steph tried to ignore how indecent high up the mercenary had placed his hand only to fail.

After hours spending in the dark and the foul-smelling trenches, the light burned in her eyes when they finally made it to the surface again and she groaned, taking a deep breath in, just to retch at her own smell. Making a face, she turned to the unconscious hero and the inappropriate villain only for her face to go numb and pale.

She was alone in the alley.

Wilson had whisked Nightwing away right under her nose. Bruce was going to kill her. Damian was going to kill her too, if not with a sword then with his eternal mockery of her nonexistent hero skills.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fine line between heroin and heroine.


End file.
